


Predestination

by pauraque



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Keladry beat me at Eight-ball.

"Ouch," CJ said, and pulled her elbow in to look at the back of her arm. There was a long scratch, starting to bead up red.

Amy craned her neck. "What happened?"

"I don't know." CJ glanced suspiciously at the low-branched trees they had just passed. "Something slashed me."

"Huh. That's random."

"Yeah." CJ frowned, smearing the tiny drops with her fingertips. "I don't approve of this development. I don't think it's good for cause and effect to suddenly become optional."

"Me neither," Amy said, and she slid her arms around CJ's waist and leaned in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
